


Dipper's Song

by 0anon0



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Hurt from being dumped by Wendy, Robbie finds another use for his hypnotic song.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Robbie Valentino
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners. All characters are written as 18 years of age or older.

Dipper lies back on his bed. The shack is quiet – Mabel is out with Candy and Grenda, Soos is at his grandmother's and Grunkle Stan is nowhere to be found – leaving Dipper to do whatever he wants. Contentedly, he picks up his Tapeman and slides the tape of Disco Girl into it. Quickly, he rewinds the tape and presses play.

The song that plays is not Disco Girl. Dipper hears a fragment of sound – " _...feelings so deep..._ " – but by then it's too late. Dipper recognises the song, but that doesn't stop it affecting him. The last line – " _...and you'll be hypnoti-ised!_ " – plays and the tape whirs into silence. Dipper doesn't move. He can't move. He can only lie there until someone tells him otherwise.

Dipper doesn't know how long it is until the door to the attic creaks open. He hopes that it isn't Mabel; she would find this too good of an opportunity to miss. Instead of her high-pitched squeal, however, he hears a deeper voice.

"Well, well", Robbie says, stepping into Dipper's line of sight. "Caught, like a fish in a mousetrap."

Dipper tries to tell Robbie that his simile makes no sense, but can't open his mouth. Dipper strains his muscles, but he can't move anything. He begins to panic, but there isn't any outlet for all of that. Robbie walks to the bed and stands there, looming over Dipper. For a moment, Robbie hesitates. Then he reaches down, plucks the Tapeman from where it lies between Dipper's arm and his body, and removes the tape. Robbie slides the tape carefully into the pocket of his hoodie, and tosses the Tapeman carelessly behind him.

"Can you hear me, Dipper?" Robbie whispers.

Stiffly, Dipper nods his head. Realising that he moved, Dipper struggles to free himself, but can't manage to move anything else.

"Are you under my control?" Robbie asks, more boldly this time.

Again, Dipper nods against his will. Robbie lets out a low chuckle.

"Get up", he orders.

Suddenly, Dipper can move. He sits up and tries to bolt to the door, but his muscles refuse to obey him. Instead, he stands in front of Robbie, waiting for his next order.

"Get on your knees", Robbie says and Dipper obeys. "Don't look so upset", Robbie adds, teasingly.

Immediately, a feeling of bliss passes through Dipper. Although he knows that Robbie is up to no good, he can't help but smile.

"Better", Robbie mutters.

He unzips his jeans, opening them up so that the bulge in his underwear is visible.

"Lick it", Robbie orders.

Despite Dipper's attempts at escape, he shuffles forwards, nuzzling his face into Robbie's crotch, which noticeably grows in size. Opening his mouth, Dipper sticks out his tongue, lapping at the cloth. Robbie groans loudly. He grips Dipper's head, pushing it further into his crotch. For another thirty seconds, Dipper licks Robbie's bulge. Then, the older boy shudders, and a wet patch forms. Dipper can taste Robbie's cum through the cloth and even though the idea of it disgusts him, he can't stop licking. Finally, Robbie pushes him away.

"Why are you still licking me, imbecile?" he asks, sarcastically. "Just sit on the floor like the dog you are."

Dipper crouches in front of Robbie, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He cocks his head to the side, and lets out a little whine. Robbie laughs at Dipper's actions and pats him on the head.

"Don't worry, Little Dip", Robbie says ominously. "There'll be plenty more fun for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper remembers the last instructions Robbie gave to him before he left the room.

“Once I leave the room, you’ll go back to normal”, he had said, “but whenever I say ‘Sleep, Little Dip’, you’ll return to this state. Nod if you understand.”

Dipper remembers nodding.

“Great”, Robbie had continued, a smirk crossing his face. “Also, you won’t be able to tell anyone else about this.”

He had waved at Dipper and had walked out of the room. Immediately, Dipper had felt a weight on his mind release. He had slumped to the floor, freed from Robbie, for the moment.

That had been yesterday. Now, Dipper is sitting on his bed, trying to find a way out of this. He obviously can’t do anything alone because Robbie can just tell him to stop, so he needs an ally. Dipper jumps off his bed and runs down the stairs. As he passes through the front door, Mabel’s voice drifts towards him.

“Where are you going, Dipper?” she asks. “I’m going to dress Waddles up as a princess. Do you want to help?”

Mabel walks out of the living room, her pig waddling behind her.

“Out for a walk”, Dipper says. “I need some time alone.”

“Oh”, Mabel replies, disappointed. “Maybe next time?”

Dipper nods non-commitantly and runs out of the house. He follows a path into the forest, walking with no particular destination in mind. When he finally takes note of his surroundings, Dipper’s walking through a narrow valley. The trees crowd in overhead, letting in only patches of light. Dipper walks for another five minutes and reaches a much more familiar place. He steps into a clearing filled with crystals of all shapes and sizes. The midday light filtering through the crystals makes the clearing shine with alternating shades of red and blue. As Dipper watches as an ant grows to the size of a large dog, stumbles a few steps forward, then shrinks back to its normal size as it’s bathed in pink light.

The sound of a twig snapping distracts Dipper. He spins around to see Robbie crashing through the undergrowth. Robbie sees Dipper standing at the edge of the clearing and scowls at him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks sullenly.

Dipper opens his mouth to reply, but Robbie cuts him off.

“No, I don’t want to know. Sleep, Little Dip. Now!”

Dipper feels the crushing weight of Robbie’s power on his mind. He freezes in place, unable to move. Robbie approaches him, hesitantly at first, but when Dipper doesn’t move, he strides towards him. As Dipper glares at Robbie with loathing, the older boy slowly undresses Dipper, taking one item of clothing off at a time and dropping it to the ground. When Dipper is naked, Robbie glances down at Dipper’s groin and grins.

“It doesn’t look like you have much down there to be proud of”, he says.

Dipper wants to argue, to say that his cock is longer than average – he’s measured – but he can’t get his mouth to work. Before Robbie can say anything else, a dragonfly zooms past his face. Dipper watches as the insect flies through a beam of blue light, growing until it’s larger than either Dipper or Robbie. It flies around the clearing, snapping up a squirrel that had been perching on a branch, then returns to its normal size through a beam of pink light. Robbie stares at the dragonfly, his mouth gaping open; Dipper can almost hear the gears working in his brain. Then, a smile begins to creep over Robbie’s face.

Robbie drags Dipper over to the nearest set of crystals. He pushes Dipper slowly forwards so that he inches closer and closer to a patch of pink light. Suddenly, the sun shifts slightly and part of Dipper is bathed in the pink light. To his horror, Dipper sees cock shrink until it's only an inch and a half long. Robbie pulls Dipper away, laughing to himself. Dipper can't tear his eyes away from the tiny member that he now has. Even when Robbie leaves him alone for a moment, Dipper stares down in shock. Soon, Robbie returns. He takes Dipper’s small cock between his thumb and his index finger, holding it out.

“Get hard”, he orders.

Immediately, Dipper’s cock stiffens. To his embarrassment, it’s barely two inches long. Next to him, Robbie strips off his clothes. Dipper can see that Robbie's cock is now a lot longer and thicker than it was before, clearly due to the size-changing crystals. Robbie stands in front of Dipper holding his own cock in one hand and Dipper’s in the other. The difference in size is even clearer.

“On your knees, dipshit”, Robbie says with an evil chuckle.

Dipper drops slowly to the ground. Robbie’s oversized member bobs in front of his face, a droplet of precum forming at the tip.

“What do you think of your new cock?” Robbie asks.

Now that Robbie has asked him a direct question, Dipper is able to speak; in fact he feels that he is compelled to answer.

“Change it back”, he whines. “I don’t like it.”

“Beg”, Robbie orders, a smile playing on his lips.

Dipper grovels at Robbie’s feet, begging for him to change his cock back to normal. Robbie’s foot presses against Dipper’s groin pushed against his cock. To Dipper’s shame, this makes him more aroused.

“I’ll change your cock back if you suck my cock”, Robbie finally says. “But I’m giving you an order that you can’t change your cock back until I say so.” 

Dipper looks up at Robbie’s cock. From his position beneath Robbie, his cock looks much larger than it had before. Looking down, Dipper can just see his own cock under Robbie’s foot. It looks the same size as Robbie’s toes.

“Well?” Robbie asks. “I can leave you to decide later, if you want.”

“No!” Dipper yells. “I’ll do it!”

Dipper takes Robbie’s cock in his hand. He can barely fit his hand around it, so he doesn’t know how he’ll fit it in his mouth. He knows that he has to try, though. Opening his mouth, Dipper slides the head of Robbie’s cock into his mouth. It feels even bigger than what he expected. Robbie lets out a low moan and thrusts forward. Dipper gags, pulling off Robbie’s cock and spitting on the grass.

“Don’t gag!” Robbie admonishes.

Dipper resumes sucking Robbie’s cock and as per Robbie’s orders, he doesn’t choke on it, even when it slides down his throat. Robbie grabs Dipper’s ears, holding Dipper in place as he fucks his mouth. Quickly, Dipper gets used to the feeling of Robbie’s cock inside him. Robbie doesn’t last long. With a loud moan, he thrusts his cock deep inside Dipper’s mouth once more and cums, his seed going straight down Dipper’s throat to his stomach. Robbie pulls himself out of Dipper’s mouth, then staggers over to lean against a tree. Dipper remains where he is, hoping his obedience will leave Robbie in a good mood. When Robbie walks back to him, however, Dipper can see a malicious smirk on his face and knows that his hopes for getting his cock restored were unrealistic.

“Sleep, Little Dip!” Robbie says.

As Dipper’s mind slides into darkness, he hears the murmur of Robbie’s voice and dreads whatever he is planning.


End file.
